


Ice Bucket Challenge - Jelena Charkova

by Bythia



Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Gen, Ice Bucket Challenge
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24484777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bythia/pseuds/Bythia
Summary: Als diese Challenge auf fanfiktion.de herum ging, wurde ich für die das Fandom "Die drei ??? nominiert". Das war mein Beitrag (oder Jelenas Beitrag).
Kudos: 1





	Ice Bucket Challenge - Jelena Charkova

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Weder die Charaktere noch irgendetwas aus dieser Welt gehört mir. Ich habe mir all das nur augeliehen, um ein wenig damit zu spielen. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit den Geschichten, für die ich sie ausgeliehen habe. Aber die Worte sind meine, also kopiert sie bitte nicht, um sie als eure auszugeben.
> 
> Viel Spaß,  
>  Bythia

Jelena starrte mit finsterem Blick auf die Mail, die sie von Justus erhalten hatte. Schon als sie die Mail in ihrem Posteingang entdeckt hatte, war es ihr suspekt vorgekommen, weil Justus Jonas wenn möglich jeden Kontakt zu ihr vermied. Es konnte also gar nichts Gutes bedeuten, wenn er ihr schrieb. Und natürlich hatte ihr Gefühl sie nicht getrügt.

Die Mail war kurz. Über einem Link stand nur ein Satz: _„Hallo Jelena, ich dachte mir, du würdest dich sicher über eine Nominierung freuen. Justus Jonas“._ Der Link darunter führte Jelena auf die Internet-Seite der Rocky Beach Highschool. Dort hatte Justus das Video hoch geladen, das seinen Beitrag an der Ice Bucket Challenge dokumentierte.

Jelena hatte die Ice Bucket Challenge mit mehr oder minder großem Interesse verfolgt. Im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen hatte sie schon vor dieser Aktion gewusst, dass ALS für Amyotrophe Lateralsklerose stand und welche Auswirkungen diese Krankheit auf die Betroffenen hatte. Sie hatte die Hälfte ihrer Kindheit in den Warteräume von Neurologen verbracht, weil ihr Vater viele Jahre die Hoffnung gehegt hatte, irgendjemand würde in der Lage sein, die Schäden in ihrem Rückenmark zu reparieren. Jelena selbst hatte sich sehr viel schneller damit abgefunden den Rest ihres Lebens im Rollstuhl zu sitzen und hatte sich stattdessen viel mehr für die anderen Patienten und deren Krankheiten interessiert. Auf diese Weise war sie mit dem Wissen über eine ganze Reihe von Krankheiten aufgewachsen, deren Ursachen noch immer unbekannt waren und die daher nicht geheilt und deren Symptome zum Teil nur sehr schwer behandelt werden konnten.

Im Grunde war Jelena froh über diese Aktion und über die Aufmerksamkeit, die damit zumindest auf diese eine Krankheit gelenkt wurde. Und sie hoffte, dass zumindest einem Teil der Menschen, die an der Challenge teilnahmen oder auch nur davon hörten, bewusst war, dass ALS nicht die einzige Krankheit war, deren Erforschung immer finanzielle Unterstützung gebrauchen konnte. Jelenas Vater spendete jährlich an verschiedene Vereinigungen wie die ALS Association und sie wusste, dass er nach ihrem Unfall damit begonnen hatte, weil ihm erst während Jelenas langwieriger Behandlungen klar geworden war, wie viele nur ungenügend erforschte Krankheiten es noch immer gab und welche schwerwiegenden Auswirkungen diese unheilbaren Krankheiten, ob nun letztendlich tödlich oder nicht, nicht nur auf die Betroffenen selbst, sonder auch auf ihre Angehörigen und Freunde hatten. Und Jelena würde diesem Beispiel ihres Vaters ganz sicher folgen, sobald sie selbst über ein festen Einkommen verfügte, bei dem sie nicht jeden Cent einzeln umdrehen musste, um über die Runden zu kommen.

Was Jelena an der Ice Bucket Challenge nicht gefiel, war dass viele Teilnehmer, und dazu gehörten leider auch viele Prominente, den eigentlichen Sinn schnell aus den Augen verloren hatten und das einige in ihren Videos noch nicht einmal mehr darauf hinwiesen, dass es eine Spendenaktion für die ALS Association war und die Krankheit manchmal gar nicht mehr erwähnt wurde. Wie bei vielen so selbst-laufenden Aktionen im Internet und den sozialen Netzwerken nahmen mittlerweile viele nur noch daran teil, um Aufmerksamkeit auf sich selbst zu lenken.

Jelena musste Justus zu Gute halten, dass er nicht zu dieser Gruppe Menschen gehörte, aber das hatte sie auch nicht von ihm erwartet. Er hatte das Video auf dem Schrottplatz vor einem der bunt bemalten Holzzäune aufgenommen. Er erklärte in einem zweiminütigen Kurzvortrag welche Auswirkungen Amyotrophe Lateralsklerose für die Betroffenen hatte und welchen Aufgaben sich die ALSA in Bezug auf Forschung und Unterstützung der Patienten widmete.

Im Anschluss stellte er mit finsterem Gesicht fest, dass ein gewisser Morton und Kelly Madigan (die Peters Freundin war, wie Jelena nach einem Moment einfiel) ihn nominiert hatten, an der Ice Bucket Challenge teilzunehmen. Einen Augenblick später traf ihn von Links und Rechts je ein Schwall Eiswasser. Man konnte nicht sehen, wer ihm die kalte Dusche verpasste, aber Jelena ging stark davon, dass es Peter und Bob gewesen waren, denen diese Ehre zu Teil geworden war. Justus schnappte nach Luft, als ihn das Wasser traf. Er schüttelte schaudernd den Kopf, bevor er sich nach nur ein paar Sekunden die nassen Haare aus dem Gesicht wischte und grinsend in die Kamera sah.

„Und ich selbst nominiere Inspektor Cotta vom Rocky Beach PD, Victor Hugenay und Jelena Charkova sich der Herausforderung zu stellen und zu spenden.“ Und damit endete das Video. Unter dem Video befand sich ein ganzer Aufsatz über ALS und die ALSA, sowie eine Sammlung an Links zu Internetseiten mit weiteren Informationen.

Jelena seufzte. Sie hatte so sehr gehofft, dass diese Welle an ihr vorbei ziehen würde. Spenden tat sie sowieso, dazu musste sie sich nicht einen Kübel Eiswasser über den Kopf kippen. Aber wenn sie die Herausforderung nicht an nahm, dann würde Justus sie das niemals vergessen lassen. Und das konnte sie nicht auf sich sitzen lassen. Die ganze Challenge war zu einer Massenbewegung geworden, deren Eigenleben sie zu weit von ihrem Ursprünglichen Ziel weg geführt hatte (auch wenn nichts desto trotz eine erstaunliche Summe an Spenden zusammen gekommen war). Wenn es nicht ausgerechnet Justus Jonas wäre, der sie nominiert hatte, hätte sie diese Herausforderung einfach ignoriert.

Nach kurzer Recherche, um sicher zu gehen, dass diejenigen, die sie nominieren wollte, noch nicht vorher nominiert worden waren, und ein paar Überlegungen, griff sie schließlich nach dem Telefon. Sie würde Hilfe brauchen und sie wusste auch genau, wen sie deswegen fragen würde. Sie musste nicht lange warten, bis Bob sich an seinem Handy meldete.

„Hallo Jelena“, meldete er sich und sie hörte deutlich sein schlechtes Gewissen und das vertrieb ihre schlechte Laune über Justus Nominierung endgültig. „Hast du Justus Video etwa schon gesehen?“

„Ja“, antwortete Jelena und bemühte sich um einen wütenden Tonfall, konnte ihr Lachen aber kaum zurück halten. „Du hättest mich wenigstens warnen können, meinst du nicht?“

„Ich wusste nicht, dass er dich nominieren würde!“, stellte Bob abwehrend fest. „Wir haben das Video erst vor einer Stunde aufgenommen!“

„Schon okay“, sagte Jelena, die ihr Lachen nicht mehr zurück halten konnte. „Hast du Zeit vorbei zu kommen und mir bei meinem eigenen Video zu helfen?“

„Ja, natürlich“, versicherte Bob. „Ich kann in einer halben Stunde bei dir sein.“

„Ich warte auf dich!“, stellte Jelena grinsend fest, bevor sie sich von Bob verabschiedete. Bis Bob eine halbe Stunde später vor ihrer Tür stand, hatte sie fast alles vorbereitet. Nur den Eimer mit Eiswasser würde Bob noch füllen und nach draußen tragen müssen.

Bob grinste verlegen, als sie ihm die Tür öffnete. „Ich hätte dich wirklich gewarnt, wenn ich früher von Justus Plan gewusst hätte!“, versicherte er erneut. „Ich weiß ja, dass du gehofft hattest, nicht nominiert zu werden.“

Jelena zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es ist für einen guten Zweck. Warum hat Justus eigentlich weder dich noch Peter nominiert?“

„Weil wir ihn darum gebeten haben. Bis jetzt hatten Peter und ich Glück, was das betrifft“, antwortete Bob. „Und ich glaube, er hatte sowieso von Anfang an geplant, dich, Hugenay und Cotta zu nominieren.“

„Meint er mit Victor Hugenay eigentlich wirklich den Meisterdieb, an den ich denke, oder kennt ihr noch jemand anderen mit dem selben Namen?“, wollte Jelena wissen.

Bob lachte. „Nein, es ist der Meisterdieb!“

„Und Justus glaubt wirklich, er nimmt daran Teil?“, wollte Jelena skeptisch wissen, während sie Bob in die Küche führte.

Bob zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir werden sehen. Ich bin aber viel mehr auf Cottas Reaktion gespannt.“

Jelena nickte lachend, dem konnte sie sich nur anschließen, auch wenn sie den Inspektor nur flüchtig kannte. „Ich habe dir den Eimer schon hingestellt. Unser Eisfach ist voll, also bedien dich.“

Bob füllte den Eimer mit Eis und Wasser und ließ sich dann von Jelena nach draußen führen. Bei einer Bank unter ein paar Bäumen hatte sie ein Handtuch und ihre Kamera bereit gelegt. „Ich setze mich da auf die Bank“, erklärte sie. „Mein Rollstuhl muss die Eisdusche ja nicht auch noch abbekommen. Und du bist für die Kamera verantwortlich.“

„Mit dem größten Vergnügen“, antwortete Bob.

Jelena grinste. Sie war sich sicher, er würde seine Meinung noch ändern, wenn er hört, wen sie nominieren würde. Sie sagte aber nichts dazu und ließ sich stattdessen von Bob aus dem Rollstuhl und auf die Bank helfen, auch wenn sie nicht vergaß zu erwähnen, dass sie das durchaus auch allein geschafft hätte. Bob zuckte nur grinsend seine Schultern. Sie schlug seine Hilfe nie aus, wenn er sie anbot, wurde aber auch nie müde, trotzdem zu erwähnen, dass sie diese Hilfe eigentlich nicht brauchte.

Der Eimer stand neben Jelena auf der Bank, als Bob die Kamera startete und das Objektiv auf sie richtete. Jelena hatte sich einige passende Worte zu Recht gelegt. Sie fasste sich deutlich kürzer als Justus in seinem Video, hatte sich aber bereits vorgenommen, einen ähnlichen Text unter ihr eigenes Video zu setzen, wie sie ihn von Justus gelesen hatte. Sie zwang sich, nicht zu zögern, als sie nach dem Eimer griff und sich den Inhalt selbst über den Kopf kippte.

Als das Eiswasser sie traf, schnappte sie erschrocken nach Luft. Sie hasste kaltes Wasser und dass sie genau gewusst hatte, was sie erwartete, machte es eher noch schlimmer als besser. Sie schüttelte sich schaudernd und fragte sich unwillkürlich, wie Justus das fast regungslos über sich hatte ergehen lassen können. Jelena brauchte einige lange Augenblicke, ehe sie wieder zur Kamera sehen konnte. „Ich nominiere Mr. Amos, den Rektor der Rocky Beach High, sowie Peter Shaw und Bob Andrews, die sich dafür bei Justus bedanken dürfen!“

„Hey!“, rief Bob empört und brachte Jelena damit zum Lachen. Er schaltete die Kamera aus und sah sie vorwurfsvoll an. „So dankst du mir meine Hilfe?“

Jelena grinste. „Du hättest damit rechnen sollen! Und sei froh, dann hast du es wenigstens hinter dir. Oder glaubst, jetzt wo die Challenge in deinem Freundeskreis unterwegs ist, entgehst du dem für immer?“

Bob seufzte. „Vermutlich nicht.“

„Siehst du!“, stellte Jelena triumphierend fest. „Gibst du mir mein Handtuch?“ Bob griff danach und schmiss es ihr ins Gesicht und das brachte sie nur noch mehr zu Lachen. „Hast du Wechselsachen mit? Wir haben noch genug Eis für einen zweiten Eimer im Eisfach!“

Bob verdrehte die Augen. „Natürlich nicht.“

Jelena grinste verschlagen. „Dann musst du dich wohl vorher ausziehen, damit du nachher nicht in nassen Sachen nach Hause fahren musst!“

„Jelena!“, rief Bob empört.


End file.
